Shawn Spencer/Gallery
Season One Pilot Waiter.PNG Kissing.PNG Frontdesk.PNG 301.PNG 305.PNG 307.PNG Wikia Psych - First (improv) appearance of the pineapple.png 316.PNG 319.PNG 320.PNG 321.PNG 323.PNG 326.PNG 329.PNG 331.PNG 335.PNG 344.PNG 346.PNG 348.PNG 349.PNG Spellingg Bee 1geting newspaper.png 5shawn with the new client.png 7outside osych office.png 10shawn watching bee with gus.png 12with cheif.png 13at the spelling bee contst.png 14interviewing.png 16dead man is mad.png 17walking toawrd press.png 20need help.png 22it is kinda creepy.png 23young shawn.png 24talking to shawn.png 25thinking about what his dad said.png 26building dog house.png 27helping shawn out.png 28done building dog house.png 30a vision.png 32in cheifs office.png 32new word master.png 33watching bee.png 34shawn solving case.png 37shawn solved the case.png 38didn't want you to be picked on.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece 072.PNG 073.PNG 074.PNG 079.PNG 083.PNG 087.PNG 088.PNG 091.PNG 0948.PNG 100.PNG 108.PNG 1099.PNG 112.PNG Shawn wedding denouement.png 122.PNG 129.PNG 132j.PNG Woman Seeking Dead Husband-Smokers Okay, No Pets 1henry and shawn.png 2newspaper.png 4mcnab giving shawn smoothie.png 5shawn seeing lassie and jules.png 7contacting spirits.png 9keeping a look out.png 11shawn.png 12evidence locker.png 15can not tell widow.png 16husband is alive.png 18we have a plane.png 20have been here for two minutes.png 21have any leads.png 22lost them.png 23why are you breaking in and entering.png 24caught.png 26hostage.png 31 i didnt solve it.png 32know the the location.png 9 Lives 354.PNG 359.PNG 361.PNG 362.PNG 361.PNG 364.PNG 367.PNG 368.PNG 370.PNG 375.PNG 377.PNG 386.PNG 387.PNG 388.PNG 391.PNG 397.PNG 399.PNG 404.PNG 407.PNG 411.PNG 413.PNG 414.PNG Weekend Warriors Camp.PNG 003.PNG 005.PNG Secondchance.PNG 009.PNG 013.PNG Shawn vs. The Red Phantom Who Ya Gonna Call? Forget Me Not 109.PNG 110.PNG Looking.PNG 116j.PNG 120.PNG Lunch.PNG 138.png Readin.PNG 144.PNG 149.PNG 155.PNG 156.PNG 164.PNG 166.PNG 168.PNG 180.PNG 182.PNG From the Earth to the Starbucks Earth Starbucks 01.png Earth Starbucks 05.png Earth Starbucks 06.png Earth Starbucks 07.png Earth Starbucks 08.png Earth Starbucks 09.png Earth Starbucks 10.png Earth Starbucks 11.png Earth Starbucks 12.png Earth Starbucks 14.png Earth Starbucks 15.png Earth Starbucks 16.png Earth Starbucks 18.png Earth Starbucks 22.png Earth Starbucks 24.png Earth Starbucks 29.png Earth Starbucks 31.png Earth Starbucks 33.png Earth Starbucks 38.png Earth Starbucks 34.png Earth Starbucks 42.png Earth Starbucks 47.png Earth Starbucks 49.png Earth Starbucks 53.png Earth Starbucks 52.png Earth Starbucks 53.png Earth Starbucks 55.png Earth Starbucks 57.png Earth Starbucks 58.png Earth Starbucks 59.png Earth Starbucks 60.png Earth Starbucks 61.png Earth Starbucks 63.png Earth Starbucks 66.png Earth Starbucks 69.png Earth Starbucks 73.png Earth Starbucks 74.png Earth Starbucks 77.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Game, Set... Muuurder? Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Scary Sherri M03.png Scary Sherri M07.png Scary Sherri M08.png Scary Sherri M10.png Scary Sherri M12.png Scary Sherri M22.png Scary Sherri M23.png Scary Sherri M25.png Scary Sherri M27.png Scary Sherri M30.png Scary Sherri M31.png Scary Sherri M33.png Scary Sherri M37.png Scary Sherri M43.png Scary Sherri M47.png Scary Sherri M49.png Scary Sherri M50.png Scary Sherri M55.png Scary Sherri M60.png Scary Sherri M61.png Scary Sherri M62.png Scary Sherri M63.png Scary Sherri M64.png Scary Sherri M65.png Scary Sherri M66.png Scary Sherri M68.png Scary Sherri M69.png Scary Sherri M70.png Scary Sherri M71.png Scary Sherri M72.png Scary Sherri M73.png Scary Sherri M79.png Scary Sherri M84.png Scary Sherri M89.png Scary Sherri M102.png Scary Sherri M103.png Season Two American Duos 1talentshow.PNG 2watching tvb.png 3watching tv2.png 4why do you like the show.png 7shawn and gus.png 10audition.png 11faint.png 14.png 20lets start again.png 27mad at shawn2.png 32danceing1.PNG 65 Million Years Off 139.PNG No longer popular.png 141.PNG 142.PNG Murder.PNG Shawn's dino.png Offthecase.PNG 147.PNG 148.PNG 150.PNG 151.PNG Intervension.PNG 158.PNG untitledhh.png Evidence.PNG Holes.PNG Talking abouit the find.png 181.PNG nn.png Shawn and everyone.png Psy vs. Psy 101.PNG Head detective.png Friends.PNG working a case.png Shawn being shawn.png Why.PNG 1208.PNG Building something.png Buidling.png 130.PNG 131.PNG Cooking.PNG 142kissing.PNG Shawn and gus.png 147henry.PNG 151steps.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds 456.PNG 457.PNG 459.PNG 461.PNG 465.PNG 469.PNG 474.PNG 476.PNG 484.PNG 489.PNG 491.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 1running.PNG 2bully.PNG 3jimmy called.PNG 5cautchiou.png 7flashback.PNG 8shawn going to traak.PNG 10talking to horce.PNG 12shawn with gus.PNG 22shawn talking to young shawn.PNG 24shawn and gus.PNG 25in interigation.PNG 27investigating.png 32shawn.png 37shawn riding a horce.png 40talking to cops.png 41picture.png 42in flashback.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder 2in trouble.png 3gus hiding.png 6a case.png 7friends.png 10pretenting to be a psychic.png 13gus.png 14shawn and gus's unlcle.png 15pretenting to be a psychic.png 17vision.png 18investigating.png 21new job.png 24uy.png 26.png 28talking to juliet.png 29suprised at what he is wearing.png 31working togheter.png 32saying goodbuy.png If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 1chess game.png 2client.png 4new clients.png 7back to school.png 8talking t clients.png 11shawn and gus in class.png 15talking about case.png 16suspects house.png 17foul play.png 25vision.png 27psych class room.png 30 rematch.png 31shawn and his dad.png Rob-a-Bye Baby 002.PNG Top secret.PNG 015.PNG Buzz.PNG BuzzDump1.PNG Calling.PNG 031.PNG 032.PNG Marry.PNG 043.PNG Juliet22.PNG 053whispering.PNG Welcome.PNG Bounty Hunters! Young shawn.PNG Assignment.PNG Dwayne works loose of the cuffs.png 044.PNG Shawn spencer.png 057.PNG Upsidedown.PNG 066.PNG Dad and son.PNG Best friends.PNG 084.PNG Gusy.png Carlton.PNG 097.PNG Juliet and shawn.png Gus' Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy 1lost gus's new ball.png 2whowill get ti back.png 3present of mcnab.png 4present to lassie.png 5.png 8presents in stockings.png 10at gus's parents house.png 11dead neighbor.png 12shawn investigating.png 13talking to shawn.png 15parent watching them work a case.png 19shawn and gus at work.png 21three hours without fighting.png 23investigating.png 24mowing their lawn.png 26going to clear their name.png 28going to clear name together.png 31gus and shawn.png 33gus and shawn2.png 35case solved.png 38gus and his parents.png There's Something About Mira 2he is going to posin her.png 4trying to get his attention.png 6can't belive you got married.png 11its so good to see you.png 6can't belive you got married.png 14cant go to a wedding.png 20shawn listening in.png 21shawn listening in2.png 25golfing.png 26spying.png 27acting cool.png Dis-Lodged Sh1.png sh2.png Sh3 (2).png Sh3.png Season Three Ghosts Shawn0001.png Shawn0002.png Shawn0004.png Shawn0007.png Shawn0008.png Shawn009.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Shawn0 .png Shawn02.png Shawn03.png Shawn04.png Shawn05.png Shawn06.png Shawn07.png Shawn08.png Shawn9.png Shawn10.png Shawn11.png Talk Derby to Me Daredevils! ShawnS01.png ShawnS02.png ShawnS03.png ShawnS04.png ShawnS05.png ShawnS06.png ShawnS07.png ShawnS08.png The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! There Might Be Blood Talk Derby to Me SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png Sh4.png Sh5.png Gus Walks Into a Bank Christmas Joy Six Feet Under the Sea Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing shawnn1.png shawnn2.png shawnn3.png shawnn4.png shawnn5.png shawnn6.png shawnn7.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central Truer Lies Tuesday the 17th An Evening With Mr. Yang Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 02.png Ext BC 04.png Ext BC 06.png Ext BC 19.png Ext BC 21.png Ext BC 23.png Ext BC 25.png Ext BC 31.png Ext BC 33.png Ext BC 38.png Ext BC 41.png Ext BC 43.png Ext BC 47.png Ext BC 49.png Ext BC 51.png Ext BC 53.png Ext BC 54.png Ext BC 56.png Ext BC 58.png Ext BC 59.png Ext BC 61.png Ext BC 63.png Ext BC 65.png Ext BC 67.png Ext BC 68.png Ext BC 69.png Ext BC 73.png Ext BC 76.png Ext BC 77.png Ext BC 79.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 81.png Ext BC 82.png Ext BC 84.png Ext BC 85.png Ext BC 86.png Ext BC 88.png Ext BC 91.png Ext BC 92.png Ext BC 93.png Ext BC 94.png Ext BC 95.png Ext BC 96.png Ext BC 100.png Ext BC 102.png Ext BC 105.png Ext BC 106.png Ext BC 108.png Ext BC 112.png Ext BC X02.png Ext BC X04.png Ext BC X06.png Ext BC X12.png Ext BC X13.png Ext BC X18.png Ext BC X19.png Ext BC X24.png Ext BC X27.png Ext BC X28.png Ext BC X29.png Ext BC X33.png Ext BC X34.png Ext BC X37.png Ext BC X49.png Ext BC X53.png Ext BC X54.png Ext BC X57.png Ext BC X58.png Ext BC X62.png Ext BC X63.png Ext BC X64.png Ext BC X71.png Ext BC X74.png Ext BC X76.png Ext BC X79.png Ext BC X81.png Ext BC X82.png Ext BC X83.png Ext BC X88.png Ext BC X92.png Ext BC X94.png Ext BC X95.png Ext BC X97.png Ext BC X99.png Ext BC X100.png Ext BC X101.png Ext BC X104.png Ext BC X105.png Ext BC X106.png Ext BC X107.png Ext BC X109.png Ext BC X111.png Ext BC X113.png Ext BC X115.png Ext BC X117.png Ext BC X121.png Ext BC X122.png Ext BC X125.png Ext BC X126.png Ext BC X131.png Ext BC X133.png Ext BC X134.png Ext BC X136.png Ext BC X137.png Ext BC X138.png Ext BC X141.png Ext BC X143.png Ext BC X148.png Ext BC X150.png Ext BC X152.png Ext BC X153.png Ext BC X156.png Ext BC X157.png Ext BC X159.png Ext BC X161.png Ext BC X162.png Ext BC X164.png Ext BC X165.png Ext BC X168.png Ext BC X173.png Ext BC X177.png Ext BC X180.png Ext BC X181.png Ext BC X182.png Ext BC X186.png Ext BC X189.png Ext BC X196.png Ext BC X197.png Ext BC X199.png Ext BC X202.png Ext BC X203.png Ext BC X204.png Ext BC X205.png Ext BC X206.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries